


Imagines #2

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Imagines, Multi, Requested, Robin Buckley x female reader, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: A collection of imagines that had been requested via my writing blog on tumblr.
Relationships: Robin Buckley x reader, Robin Buckley x you
Kudos: 13





	Imagines #2

**Imagine being Steve’s best friend and him setting you up on a date with Robin**

You trusted your best friend, Steve Harrington, with a lot of things. Such as your car when his was at the garage getting a check over, your secrets and your nightly talks in your car while you both binged on junk food and slushies in the parking lot of a random store that is open 24/7. However, there is one thing that you didn’t trust him with, and that is setting you up on a blind date with a girl. Especially when you consider his horrendous bad luck with women and factoring in his equally abysmal taste in women, it was just something you didn’t see yourself asking him for help with.  
  
Not that you asked him to help you in finding someone to date in the first place, he simply took you talking about wanting to go on a date as his personal mission, telling you that he knows just the person and that you would love her. To say that you weren’t sceptical about the entire thing was an understatement, but you had promised him you’d go on the date with an open mind. As long as you could ignore his very own personally failed attempts at love, which you, of course, tried to do exactly that.  
  
Earlier in the week when Steve had called you while you were at home, he had told you about the date that he had set up with Robin, his co-worker, the one person you usually found yourself staring at while waiting for Steve to finish his shift. Never in a million years did you think that Robin, who was always so cool and collected and little bit sassy could be into girls, and yet here you are, going on a date with Robin on her day off of work.  
  
You had arrived earlier than Steve had told you to, but this was to talk to him about the date and how things may go.   
  
“Can you please tell me a little bit about her? So I am not floundering to think of things to talk to her about.” You begged Steve from the other side of the counter, watching as he made up a customers order.  
  
“What? You don’t trust my judgement in women?” He scoffed out, handing over the cone of rocky road ice cream as the customer handed over the change. You placed your hands on your hips, tapping your foot against the cream coloured tiled floor of Scoops Ahoy, giving him a very pointed look, “okay, maybe I don’t have the best track record in finding someone to date. But I promise, all you have to do is be yourself with Robin.” He sighed out, leaning against the metal industrial ice cream cooler, his arms crossed on the cool metal.   
  
“Can you blame her for having her doubts?” Robin asked from behind you, “have you seen your ex? From what you told me about her, she wasn’t exactly the best, cheating on you with someone else while you were still together and haven’t broken up yet? That’s cold.” She commented, you whipped around to face her, your face bright red as you came to realise that she may have been standing there listening to the whole conversation between you and Steve.   
  
“Let me guess,” Robin said, stepping around one of the chairs that had been pulled out from where it usually sat under a table, “ you’re here to ask for some information on me so you’re not sat here struggling to think of something to say during the date?” She asked you, you nodded your head, cheeks still a bright red as you replied in a stutter, “Yes… yeah, yes, I am.”   
  
Robin let out a sigh of relief, “I thought I was going to be the only one that was going to do that.” You let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly. “All he said is that I was going to love you,” you told her, going to the closest table and sat down in the booth, Robin quickly following suit.   
  
“You’re kidding? He said that to me too,” She chuckled, “he was totally descriptive and informative when he asked if he could set me up on a date with someone. He didn’t really tell me you were going to this attractive. You do look familiar, though…” She trailed off, clearly flirting with you. 


End file.
